


mermaids

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: bts
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jhope dreams of walking on land.i wrote a story like this before but Jhope character was a girl this time he's a guy and the prince he falls for is a bisexual prince.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jhope was swimming along when he saw a statue of something.  
"I must have it for my collection."Said Jhope.  
Jhope real name is Hoseok but he likes being called Jhope.  
"Prince Hoseok you heard what your father said."Said The royal advisor Suho(i made him a merman inside of a crab.)  
"To stop talking about human stuff."Said Jhope.  
The king came and saw the statue and he used his magic stick to break it.  
He left to go somewhere else.  
"The human world isn't all the great."Said Suho.  
The song the undersea started playing(but in a kpop version)  
later on Jhope was in his cavern he started singing part of your world.  
Later Jhope went to find the sea hag Krystal.  
She would give him his wish but he has to give her his voice.  
The song poor unfortunate souls started playing.  
Later Jhope signed away his voice.

Jhope woke up in land.  
"Hey are you okay."Said a tall male.  
Jhope nodded his head.  
"I'm prince Namjoon Kim but my friends call me Rapmonster.


	2. chapter 2

Jhope woke up on land in a rectangular shaped box thing.  
"You're awake."Said Rapmonster.  
Jhope was confused.  
"I'm prince Namjoon Kim but everyone calls me Rapmonster, i found you on the beach you and brought you here to warm up what is your name. "Said Rapmonster.  
Jhope tried talking but he remember he doesn't have his voice.  
"Can you write."Said Rapmonster.  
Jhope shook his head.  
"Maybe sign language would work."Said Rapmonster.  
Once they learned sign language Rapmonster found out Jhope name well the name he likes to be called.  
Jhope made up a lie about hitting his head on a boat and losing his memory.


End file.
